Last Episode
by ZJX
Summary: What I think (and hope) will happen in the series finale


I can't believe the show will be over tomorrow! I'm so excited about the series finale. Not that I want it to end or something...I just want to see it. The ending better be Spuffy! 

This story is what I think will happen in the last episode. Includes minor spoilers, but anyone who watches the Buffy trailers for the season finale will know them. 

Distribution: If ya want it, ask first. If I say yes, give me some credit.

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy, UPN or any of that stuff. If I did, Buffy and Spike would, well, I'll rather not go there...

________________________________________________________________________

__

He's back. I can't believe he's back. Buffy mused over these thoughts. _Angel's back._ The thoughts filled Buffy's head. She wondered briefly about the kiss...did it mean anything?

Buffy and Angel walked down the street, heading for Buffy's house. There was an akward silence between them.

"So...um, when did you get back?" asked Buffy, trying to break the ice.

"An hour or two," answered Angel.

"Oh," was all Buffy could say.

The silence returned.

"How's everything with the Hellmouth and such?"

"I think you got a first-hand experience," replied Buffy.

"Is it always that easy?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"No." Buffy ran her fingers over her axe-like weapon. "This weapon is so powerful, so strong. It helped me a lot."

Angel looked at the weapon. "Doesn't seem so special to me." He felt it. "It doesn't feel so special either. Is it a slayer thing?"

"Probably."

"So, how _is _everything going? You know, with Faith here and the potential slayers and stuff?"

"It's a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn drove on recklessly. _This is so uncomfortable!_ she thought, shifting in her seat. _Note to me: driving while not being in the driver's seat is not good for comfort._

Dawn hadn't been driving very well after electrocuting Xander.. So far, she had nearly hit five other cars, ran into sidewalks two times, and drove at a red light. And the rain that was beginning to fall wasn't helping much either.

She groaned in frustration. Dawn decided to stop the car and switch seats with Xander. She wondered about how to get Xander onto her seat. 

Dawn stopped the car. _What is that sound? _she thought. She had heard something, and it was annoying her. It seemed to get nearer. Dawn suddenly knew what it was.

A siren...of a police car.

__

Uh-oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Faith had sex with the principal, you got kicked out of your own home, and a couple potential slayers are dead?"

"Yes," said Buffy absently. She frowned at the thought of the potential slayers.

"Sorry," said Angel, realizing his mistake.

"It's ok." Buffy had told him about everything...except the night with Spike.

"The events that happened to me are worse," said Angel after a while.

"Then tell me about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a nice bit of your life," joked Buffy. 

"Thank you."

Buffy and Angel reached Buffy's place. 

"They're going to be in for a surprise," muttered Buffy. She opened the door.

"Buffy, you're back!" exclaimed Willow. She noticed the blood on Buffy's weapon. "What happened?"

"I killed him," answered Buffy, referring to the First's preacher guy(A/N: I forgot his name! If you're kind enough to review, please tell me what that preacher dude is called. He will be called He in this story from now on.).

"That's good!" Willow said. She suddenly noticed Angel. "Angel...you're back in Sunnydale?" She said it as a statement more than a question. 

"Yes."

"So I got some stuff about Buffy's weapon and I...oh, Buffy, your back." Giles said, coming down the stairs. "Hello Angel," he said.

"Hi."

"So um, I researched some more about your weapon, and I realized that the signs on it have a particular meaning that I still have translate, so um, Buffy, could you lend me your weapon for a while?" 

"Sure," said Buffy, who had no clue what Giles was talking about.

"Willow will fill you in," Giles said, noticing the blank look on Buffy's face.

"I didn't know the weapon had any signs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Faith."

"Hello Angel."

Angel looked down at Faith and Wood (I forgot his first name). "You must be..."

"I was the former principal of the school here that no longer exists."

"I see. I'm Angel."

"I'm Wood."

As the greetings and introductions were made, Faith asked Buffy to get some bandages for her. 

Buffy went down stairs to where all the medical stuff were stored. She saw Anya and Andrew sitting in wheelchairs and laughing a lot.

"What are you guys doing down here?"

"N-nothing," said Anya, laughing. "We were just (bits of laughter) playing around (laughter) with wheelchairs." More laughter.

She and Andrew went back to their conversation, still in the wheelchairs. 

"We should (laughter) pack some more of these things," said Andrew, gesturing toward some alcohol bottles on a shelf.

"Yes." Anya took a bottle and opened it. She drank some.

"That's for cleaning wounds, not for you to drink," said Buffy. "Wait, are you guys _drunk_?"

She was answered by snores. Somehow, Anya and Andrew had ceased their chortles and managed to fall asleep with a bottle in their mouths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How dare she kiss Angel, even if he did come back. You told her of your feelings, but she forgot about them the moment he came. You want revenge." The First-playing-Dawn walked around Spike slowly. "I wanted to see you and Buffy get together, but that bitch ruined my dreams. I want revenge. You want revenge. We want revenge." The First kept repeating this and taunting him.

Spike just stood there, a blank look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy perused a fat volume concerning how the first vampire came to be. She was looking for ways to defeat it. Even though He was dead, the First was not.

Buffy slammed the book shut in frustration. She couldn't find _anything_.

"Having trouble defeating the first?"

Buffy looked up and saw Angel's face. "Yeah," she said. "Do you know anything? I mean, you being a vampire and all."

"Sorry. I don't have information."

Buffy got up and looked at the bookshelves. She pretended to look for another book, while her thoughts were elsewhere.

"So, is Spike around?" Angel asked it out of impulse.

"Yes," said Buffy, very quietly.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He may still be outside somewhere."

"Is that safe?"

"He has a soul now...even though he doesn't have that chip stuck in his head anymore."

"He doesn't?" asked Angel, rather startled.

A shadow came over Buffy's face. 

Angel did not recognize it. "Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other for a long time. Unconsciously, they drew closer and closer and closer until-

Someone coughed. "Was I interrupting something?" asked Spike.

Buffy shook her head quickly. "No, no you're not."

"Hello Spike," said Angel.

"Hello Angel," said Spike, with a snarl.

Both flexed their fingers, and the corner of their mouths twitched.

Buffy, who noticed this and was afraid that they might start a fight, said, "Spike, what did you want?"

"The red-head told me you'll be here. She also reckoned that you," said Spike, looking at Angel, "would probably be here as well."

"What are you doing here?" snarled Angel.

"Did I suddenly have no bloody freedom in this house?"

"Well, this isn't your hou-" began Angel.

Buffy interrupted him. "Spike lives here in the basement."

"Oh."

"What do you want Spike?" asked Buffy.

"I just came to tell you that the Bit came back. Although, I have no bloody idea where she went," answered Spike.

"Dawn? She's back? How? What, what did Xander do?!"

"Don't ask me," Spike said. He left.

"I'll talk to you later," said Buffy to Spike.

She left.

"What is going on here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Xander knocked you our, you electrocuted him and took over the steering wheel, the police found out but Xander woke up then, and the cop gave you a ticket?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Dawn.

Buffy scowled. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, well I don't really know what I mean. No, I mean that...ugh, that's not right...didn't you see the note I left?" said Buffy after a long and confusing ramble.

"Yes, but I thought-" began Dawn.

"You thought wrong. What you did was wrong. You should of let Xander take you to the place I told him to go. I have my reasons why I did what I did."

"I had my reasons too."

"Look, Dawnie, I, I don't want you to get hurt. There is going to be one final battle. I can sense it. And I doubt that many of us will survive. When it is over, and if I'm dead, I will know at least that you are still alive. I know that at least one of us can still have a chance to live out her life."

"Buffy, I know. But I want to be with you at the final battle. I want to help you. You're my sister Buffy, and I want to be in this together. And Buffy, if you die, I can't live my life...it'll have no meaning." Dawn finished her speech, and looked at her sister with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Dawnie..." Buffy trailed off, looking uncertain. 

"Please?" asked Dawn.

Buffy smiled, and hugged her.

"Is that a yes?"

Buffy nodded.

"Does it mean that I can stay too?" asked Xander.

Buffy nodded again. "We're in this together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The final hour is coming, Spike," said the fake Dawn. "You can finally have your revenge. You'll show that good for nothing Angel...and have Buffy. This is your chance."

"This is my chance..."echoed Spike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Vampires were everywhere. They were all so powerful, so strong. 

The potential slayers were trying to fight them. Many were already killed.

Blood was shed. Blood was everywhere.

Buffy fought them, but it was useless. There were too many.

"Having fun luv?"

Buffy turned around, and came face to face with Spike.

"Spike, help us," she said.

"Sorry pet, I can't," said Spike. He then joined another person.

Buffy gasped when she saw who it was. "You're still alive?"

The person smiled, and a knife came to her throat...

Buffy awoke. She gasped. After a few moments, Buffy fell asleep once more.

__

"Buffy was in a room all alone. She immediately recognized this as His (A/N: you know, the preacher guy) _place._

Buffy looked back and saw the rest of the gang was with her.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in the middle of the room, and vampires came out of it...

Buffy didn't remember these dreams the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Garlic?"

"Check."

"Crosses?"

"Check."

"Spikes?"

"Check."

"Why are we doing this anyway? Bandages?"

"Check. We're packing up all the stuff we'll need to defeat the demons."

"I know that. Garlic powder?"

"Check. This is rather boring."

"Yeah I know."

"Guys? Done yet?" asked Willow.

"Nearly," answered Kennedy.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" asked Willow's girlfriend.

"Buffy and Faith both said that the last battle will come soon. We're getting prepared," answered Willow.

"Must be a slayer thing."

~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Ring Ring

Buffy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Buffy, is that you?"

"Fred?"

"Yeah it's me. Can you get Angel on the phone?"

"Sure." Buffy handed the phone to Angel.

"Fred, what is it?" asked Angel. 

"Cordy's awake!" said Fred.

"What? Really? How is she?"

"She's doing great!" 

"Wonderful!"

While Angel and Fred had their conversation, Buffy didn't feel so enthusiastic as Angel was. Sure, she was glad that Cordelia was awake from that long period of unconsciousness, but the way Angel sounded... Buffy wasn't jealous, but she knew how Angel felt about Cordy. _He loves her, _thought Buffy, _not me._ Buffy still loved Angel, but now she knew the truth, the love a love for a brother, and Buffy knew that now. She left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spike? What are you doing?" asked Buffy, as she came down to the basement.

"Nothing."

Buffy came over, nearer to Spike.

"So, um, hi," said Buffy.

"Hey."

Buffy didn't say anything.

"You didn't came down here just to say hi did you."

"No."

"So what then?"

"I...I don't know. About that night, I guess."

"What about it?"

"It, it was confusing. I-"

"Don't say more luv," said Spike. "I understand."

Buffy nodded. She began to leave, but came back.

Quickly, she pressed her mouth onto Spike's, and abruptly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike sat there, stunned. She had kissed him of her own free will. There was no action involved, but still, it was amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy looked around the crypt. She had no idea why she was here.

Something made her go here. She looked around, with a spike in hand.

Suddenly, an ordinary vampire came out of nowhere.

"Hello slayer," it said.

Buffy didn't reply. She quickly tackled the vampire. The vampire fought. Buffy fought. It lasted for a few minutes. But before Buffy slayed it, it said, "The First is here, slayer. It will defeat you. There is only one way to defeat it and that is combining the water of love and the red! Ha ha ha!" It stopped, and looked as if it had misspoken.

Buffy slayed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That son of a bitch. He ruined my plan. I knew I should have used another one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The way to defeat the First has two components. The red and something else that I do not know," said Giles to the SG.

"I think I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think this vampire was speaking the truth?" asked Giles.

"It seemed like it," replied Buffy.

"But Buffy, it may be...are you ok?"

Buffy sudden clutched her head.

__

Vampires...

The crypt...

Spike...

Potential slayers dead...

The vortex...

Buffy stood straight. "The final battle...it's here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When do we go there?" asked Willow.

"I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was awoken by a bright light. "Who is it?"

"Buffy, it's me, your mother,"

"Mom?!"

"I'm not one of the First's tricks, Buffy. I am for real."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"I don't know. But whether you believe me or not, I must tell you this. Buffy, you must go on the next full moon. The First will be the most weak when there is a full moon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy woke up. "Mom.... The next full moon is tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The next full moon...are you sure it wasn't the first?"

"I'm sure Giles!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The potential slayers got ready. They trained twice as hard. They prepared their weapons. But Buffy feared it wasn't enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here," said Buffy.

The slayers looked around. They had been here before. But it was still strange.

Suddenly, rumbling sounds were heard. The room began to shake.

"Stand back everyone!" shouted Buffy.

The black vortex appeared.

And the vampires came out, just like in Buffy's dream.

However, they didn't attack. The stook around, as if waiting for someone.

And the someone appeared.

"Well hello all. It's nice to be back from the dead."

"Buffy, I thought you killed the preacher guy," said Xander.

"I can't be killed. I have merged with the First."

"Yep, and I'm on his side," said a deep Brithish accent.

"Spike?" Buffy said in shock.

"Yes slayer, it's me."

"You're on their side?"

"Yes."

"And I trusted you!" shouted Buffy. Anger was boiling inside her.

"Don't just stand there," He (A/N: The preacher guy) said. "The fun has begun."

On His command, the vampires attacked. There were so many.

They spread throughout. 

And finally did Buffy and the others noticed that their surroundings had changed. The crates were gone, and the ground was no longer flat. There was now a huge cliff, boulders, and other things.

They fought.

Some potential slayers were dead immediately.

Buffy went straight for him.

But Spike blocked her.

"Hello luv."

"Don't call me that."

She swung her red, axe-like weapon. He ducked. They punched and fought.

Angel tried to help.

But a vampire stopped him.

And the others were all too busy.

Buffy suddenly slipped.

This was all Spike needed.

Swiftly, he took Buffy's weapon.

She was defenseless.

Spike pointed the thing at Buffy.

"Kill her," said the First, now as Dawn again.

"Kill her," it repeated.

Spike tried.

He couldn't. Several memories played in his head.

__

That night when Buffy got kicked out...

The kiss...

When he took advantage of her...

Memories of Buffy played in his head, the good and the bad.

__

I can't do it, he thought.

Spike dropped the weapon.

He ran away...to somewhere.

Buffy picked up her weapon.

She swung it at the First, who was now the preacher guy again.

He dodged.

And people and vampires died.

Buffy was now sweaty and bleeding.

The First had a trickle of blood running down his head. But he paid it no heed.

Then, the first suddenly had the upper hand.

Buffy had turned around to look at Anya, who had screamed. The First took his chance. He raised his weapon and-

**__**

BAM!

Spike came out of nowhere. He knocked the First down.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

Buffy stared at him.

"I'm on your side."

Buffy didn't say anything.

"Talk, you god damned woman."

She slapped him.

Spike staggered.

"He was controlling me," said Spike.

Buffy said nothing, but tears formed in her eyes.

"Buffy, look. I love you. I loved you since the first moment I saw you, but I was too dumb to realize it. Now I do. And luv, many others love you too. They depend on you, Buffy they need you."

"I know that," said Buffy. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm not giving up."

"I know. But you're not going to win if you go on fighting like this."

Buffy said nothing.

"I never gave a damn about anyone or anything, Buffy. Now I do. Buffy look at me."

Buffy reluctantly raised her head. Tears streamed down her face, splattering onto her red weapon.

What she saw shocked her.

Spike was crying too. His tears also fell onto the weapon, and it mingled with each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," whispered Buffy.

She stared into his blue eyes, and he into her green orbs.

They kissed.

It was a passionate kiss, a fiery one.

Buffy began to glow.

"Buffy?"

__

The water of love and the red.

The red stood for the weapon, and the water of love were mine and Spike's tears.

She stopped glowing. She turned to face the First, who was actually looking frightened.

__

There is one other component. A sacrifice. A slayer sacrifice...me.

Buffy swung her weapon. Bright light filled the room.

One by one, the vampires disappeared. The last to go was the First.

"I love you," said Buffy to Spike.

She closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor. She remained asleep...forever.

"Buffy..."

________________________________________________________________________

This is so long! I'm glad it's over. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but that depends on how many reviews I get.


End file.
